The present invention relates to a breather setup or structure for a transfer of a vehicle, or to a power transmission mechanism including such a breather structure.
A 4WD vehicle usually includes a power transmission mechanism of a transmission and a transfer. A transfer chamber containing the transfer mechanism is provided with a breather device for preventing a lubricating oil from leaking out of the chamber through sealed portions, by releasing the internal pressure when the internal pressure in the transfer chamber is increased by an increase in the temperature in transfer chamber.
Published Japanese Utility Model Application Kokai No. S58(1983)-99549 shows a breather device for a transfer, utilizing a breather hose. To prevent intrusion of water and dirt in such a breather device, one example employs a breather hose whose end is positioned high in an engine compartment, or inserted into a side member. Another example employs a breather plug.